


Новая кожа

by Plastic_Mind



Series: О чём мечтают роботы [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantastic, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, robot!Illya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всполохи от догорающего на взлётной полосе автомобиля бессильно тянутся им вслед. Жаль, что не было времени спалить к чертям всю базу ТРАША, с которой они выбрались едва живыми. Выбрались благодаря Илье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая кожа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке 3.07 с феста: вариация на тему того, что илья - на самом деле машина. необычайно высокие технологии в ссср (под два метра), андроиды, которые могут чувствовать (или не могут), которые были раньше человеком (или не были), и прочие подобные ништяки. 
> 
> **Предупреждение:** Присутствует одно матерное выражение.
> 
> **Примечание 1:** Курсивом в тексте выделено прошлое.  
>  **Примечание 2:** Название противоборствующей АНКЛ организация ТРАШ позаимствовано из [статьи об оригинальном сериале](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_from_U.N.C.L.E.).  [T.H.R.U.S.H. — Technological Hierarchy for the Removal of Undesirables and the Subjugation of Humanity, described as founded by Col. Sebastian Moran after the death of Professor Moriarty at the Reichenbach Falls in the Sherlock Holmes story, "The Final Problem". T.H.R.U.S.H.'s aim was to conquer the world.]
> 
>   
>  When darkness comes   
>  You're like a burning light   
>  Through it all   
>  When a storm knocks me down   
>  You pull from the depths, time after time
> 
> _ Alex Clare — War Rages On _   
> 

— Мы справились, — говорит Наполеон. — Ты справился. — Он рассеянно гладит Илью по затылку, пока изучает карту с отмеченной на ней точкой эвакуации. — Два квартала.

Габи выжимает из машины невозможный максимум, и, почти не снижая скорости, вписывается в очередной поворот. Машину трясёт, но никто из них не обращает на это внимания.

— Как он? — Габи не оборачивается, только бросает цепкий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— Дотянет.

И будто в ответ на его слова Илья издаёт еле слышный рык, прижимаясь зубами к ярёмной вене — Наполеон лишь на мгновение задерживает дыхание. Илья пытается отстраниться, но Наполеон только сильнее прижимает его голову к своему плечу.

— Слышишь меня, большевик!

Рука Ильи, лежащая на его бедре, сжимается в кулак, и шею Наполеона снова обдаёт горячечным дыханием.

Габи тем временем уже выворачивает на заброшенную взлётную полосу. В сумерках очертания вертолёта едва видны, и Наполеон напряжённо вглядывается в тёмное пятно впереди, пытаясь отследить малейшие признаки того, что это ловушка.

Но в первый раз за последние дни им просто везёт.

***

Наполеон поднимает вертолёт в воздух.

Всполохи от догорающего на взлётной полосе автомобиля бессильно тянутся им вслед. Жаль, что не было времени спалить к чертям всю базу ТРАША, с которой они выбрались едва живыми. Выбрались благодаря Илье.

Наполеон на секунду оборачивается — и ловит взгляд Габи. Голова Ильи лежит у неё на коленях, всё его тело словно натянутая струна. Габи кивает, округляя губы в беззвучной команде.

Стропы, которыми Илья примотан к скамье, задержат его в нынешнем состоянии минуты на две-три максимум. Но Габи не хуже Наполеона знает, что тот скорее из вертолёта выпрыгнет, чем причинит, кому-то из них вред.

На ближайшие дни самоотверженности Ильи с Наполеона точно хватит.

Когда вертолёт приземляется на одной из баз АНКЛ, они опережают график почти на 20 минут.

***

Их разделяют почти сразу.

Вокруг вертолёта выставляют оцепление. На расстоянии нескольких сотен метров от взлётной площадки не остаётся ни одного человека.

Диагностической капсулой управляют дистанционно, и когда она зависает рядом с вертолётом, то похожа скорее на рыбу-прилипалу, чем на средство транспортировки, способное сдержать мощь Ильи.

Стропы режут тоже дистанционно. Уэйверли наблюдает за происходящим в бинокль, время от времени отдаёт короткие приказы и советуется с Габи, стоящей рядом.

Между руководящей операцией группой и Наполеоном ещё добрых сто метров, но он не собирается подходить ближе. Сидит на ступеньке, привалившись к стене и полуприкрыв глаза. Почти как тогда, в Риме. Только гул ветра вместо музыки да ком в горле вместо красного вина.

Вся операция занимает от силы минут десять.

Диагностическая капсула начинает движение в их сторону, и Наполеон наконец может вдохнуть полной грудью.

***

Уэйверли с сомнением смотрит на Наполеона:

— Вам не стоит этого видеть, мистер Соло.

Наполеон молча обходит шефа по дуге и направляется в сторону лабораторий. Он не видит, но чувствует, как подбираются охранники у него за спиной.

Наполеон уже берётся за ручку двери, готовый при необходимости прорываться с боем, когда позади раздаётся короткое: «Отставить». Ощущение автоматных дул, мозолящих спину даже на расстоянии, исчезает.

«Я предупреждал», — последнее, что слышит Наполеон, прежде чем железная дверь за его спиной закрывается, отрезая все пути к отступлению.

***

Знать и видеть собственными глазами — две разные вещи.

Наполеон видел в своей жизни достаточно раскуроченных человеческих тел — война и американская разведка об этом позаботились. Но первое, что он делает, когда мозг через силу идентифицирует лежащее на операционном столе за стеклом тело, это зажимает рот рукой. И на мгновение закрывает глаза.

Металлический скелет на столе опутан кучей непонятных проводов, а многочисленные роботоруки, колдующие над ним уже который час, едва не сталкиваются друг с другом.

Наполеон, наверное, больше никогда ни к одному сейфу не сможет прикоснуться без внутреннего содрогания... А они всё отвинчивают, плавят, сверлят — вырезают искорёженные, почерневшие, проеденные насквозь куски и ставят на их место новые, похожие на хромированные. И снова сверлят, плавят, завинчивают.

Где-то там, среди этих пластин, шестерёнок и винтов, едва теплится то, что заставляет металлический скелет — мыслить, надеяться, верить.

Внешность, голос, навыки и умения, привычки — всё это можно напылить, встроить, загрузить в новое тело. Наполеон это знает — но увидеть не хочет никогда.

Он сам читал спецификации — когда через несколько лет после их первого дела вся правда о том, кто такой Илья Курякин, выплыла наружу. Да он их даже спросонья наизусть рассказать может, хоть никому и никогда не признается.

***

_В первый момент Наполеону кажется, что это какой-то очередной тест._

_Он кладёт папку с надписью «ИСАЭ-400» и штампом «строго конфиденциально, девятый уровень доступа» на стол. У него — седьмой. И внимательно смотрит на Уэйверли._

_— Вы можете отказаться, мистер Соло. Вам дадут нового напарника, и мы продолжим делать вид, что этой папки не существует._

_Наполеон всерьёз обдумывает этот вариант. Он всегда все варианты обдумывает, прежде чем надевать очередную петлю на шею._

_Уэйверли его не торопит. Просматривает какие-то документы, изредка подписывает._

_— Это ничего не меняет, — говорит Наполеон, надеясь что так и есть._

_— Рад это слышать, мистер Соло. Тогда завтра в девять, в зале для совещаний._

_На выходе из кабинета Уэйверли ждёт Габи. Она молчит и только вопросительно приподнимает бровь._

_Наполеон делает приглашающий жест, предлагая прогуляться._

_— Почему я не удивлён, что тебя он вызвал первой._

_— Рост по экспоненте? — Габи улыбается, а потом неуверенно добавляет: — Думаешь, он тоже согласится?_

_Наполеону даже интересно, что будет сложнее — убедить Курякина остаться в группе или самого себя, что влечение к роботу — это совсем без шансов._

***

Модель ИСАЭ-400 — интеллектуально самодостаточна, автономна, эволюционоспособна. Резервное копирование с сохранением всех накопленных знаний, умений. Возможность инсталляции в новое тело с полной очисткой кэша неэффективной памяти...

Наполеон всегда гордился собственной выдержкой, но автору фразы про «неэффективную память» он бы с радостью дал в морду — пару-тройку раз.

— Вытянет! — В голосе Габи столько упрямства.

Наполеон настолько зациклился на происходящем за стеклом, что даже не заметил, как Габи оказалась рядом.

Она хмурится, руки неловко скрещены на груди. Стандартная армейская куртка, штаны — смотрятся на Габи чужеродно. Как и начавший наливаться синяк на скуле и забинтованная по локоть левая рука.

Габи скашивает на него взгляд и ухмыляется.

— Ты ещё себя не видел. В лазарете уже заждались.

Наполеон собирается что-то возразить, когда Габи добавляет:

— Я за ним присмотрю.

***

Наполеон открывает глаза и пару минут изучает незнакомый потолок. Кажется, он отрубился прямо во время осмотра.

Тянется к игле капельницы, но замечает на тумбе, рядом со стаканом воды, клочок бумаги. В палате темно, и пока он пытается разобрать почерк Габи, глаза снова начинают слипаться.

«Наращивают новую кожу. Надеюсь к старости успеть накопить на такой фокус. Тебе бы тоже...»

***

_Каких-то секунд тридцать не хватило — Наполеон разочарованно морщится, а в следующую секунду его сбивает с ног взрывной волной._

_Илья вытаскивает его из-под обломков через несколько минут. Быстро и тщательно осматривает раненую ногу — пальцы держат крепко, но очень аккуратно._

_— Перелом, кровопотеря большая. — Илья на мгновение отворачивается._

_Габи Наполеон не видит, но слышит её голос где-то вдали. Сфокусироваться на словах не получается, сознание начинает медленно плыть._

_За эти полтора года Наполеону так и не удалось полностью свыкнуться с тем, что его напарник — не человек. Неопровержимые факты всё копятся и копятся, но какие-то мелкие детали нет-нет да и смешивают на короткий миг давно сложенный паззл._

***

_Сознание дробится и идёт вспышками._

_— Эй, большевик, — Наполеон перекрикивает гул в ушах._

_Илья наклоняется ближе, будто совсем оглох. Цепкий взгляд глаза в глаза._

_Наполеон щурится. Руки, словно чугунные, и вместо того, чтобы успокаивающе хлопнуть Илью по плечу, он едва не опрокидывает того на себя. Шрам на виске Ильи оказывается прижат к его губам, и всё что Наполеон чувствует — это тёплая кожа._

_Илья почти сразу отстраняется._

_— Как живой. — От этих двух слов внезапно прошивает невыносимо острой болью._

_И, кажется, Наполеон произносит их вслух, потому что последнее, что он слышит, прежде чем провалиться в темноту: «Так и было задумано, ковбой»._

***

За следующие пару дней Наполеон успевает выучить кабинет Уэйверли в мельчайших деталях.

Отчёты, доклады, совещания. Данные, которые они втроём смогли вывезти с той базы, позволили накрыть ещё одну ячейку ТРАША по горячим следам. Ещё две теперь в разработке. И снова отчёты, доклады.

Стоило Наполеону заикнуться об оперативной работе, Уэйверли посмотрел на него таким исполненным скорби отеческим взглядом — Наполеон решил, что обгрызть новый «поводок» всегда успеет.

К Илье их всё ещё не пускают.

***

_Просыпается Наполеон как-то враз, но лежит неподвижно — на груди будто плита каменная._

_События, которые предшествовали этому пробуждению, в памяти восстановить не удаётся. Ещё и то, что он держит кого-то за руку, несколько сбивает с толку. Рука не женская._

_Стоит приоткрыть глаза, их сразу начинает резать от яркого света. Но минутный дискомфорт того стоит. Курякин. Уэйверли Наполеон бы точно не пережил._

_Илья спит в кресле, забавно свесив голову на бок и вытянув ноги вдоль его больничной кровати._

_Наполеон пытается поудобнее устроить голову на подушке, стараясь не шевелить левой рукой. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, снятся ли Илье электроовцы или что-то ещё._

_В памяти некстати всплывает ощущение тёплой кожи и шрама под губами._

_Ситуацию спасает то, что в этот момент дверь в палату с шумом распахивается._

_— Привет, мальчики._

_— Доброе утро, Габи. — Голос Ильи чуть хриплый и недовольный._

_Или не спасает..._

_В этот момент Илья убирает руку и встаёт, уступая кресло Габи._

_— У Уэйверли к тебе дело. — Габи сосредоточенно вынимает из пакета фрукты и пару небольших коробочек. — Он ждёт в кафе на первом этаже._

_Когда дверь за Ильёй закрывается, Габи устраивается в кресле поудобнее. Салютует Наполеону пластиковым стаканчиком с минеральной водой, делает небольшой глоток, а потом доверительно улыбается:_

_— Обидишь его — и я оторву тебе голову._

***

Очередное совещание длится уже минут двадцать.

Наполеон успевает спланировать и мысленно осуществить очередное нестандартное приобретение — исключительно с целью поддержания профессиональной формы.

Габи время от времени бросает на него недовольные взгляды, но её место на другом конце стола, рядом с Уэйверли. Наполеон только благодушно улыбается.

В процессе совещания к ним присоединяются ещё несколько агентов, поэтому Наполеон не обращает особого внимания на перемещения людей по залу.

— Спим на посту, ковбой. — Неожиданно выдыхают ему почти в самое ухо.

— Ёб**ый в рот!

Все, кто был в зале, разом оборачиваются, Габи прикрывает глаза рукой. 

Эффект сцены из немого кино, нарушает голос Уэйверли:

— Ваши познания в языках не перестают меня удивлять, мистер Соло.

***

Когда Илья выходит из ванной в одном полотенце на бёдрах, Наполеон отрывает взгляд от планшета и какое-то время молча его разглядывает.

Илья что-то сосредоточенно ищет в шкафу:

— Ковбой, дыру во мне прожжёшь.

Наполеон едва заметно кривится. Перед глазами на мгновение возникают многочисленные роботоруки.

Илья чувствует, что что-то не так, и оборачивается, но Наполеон уже успевает вернуть нейтральное выражение лица.

— Шрамы, старые... — Он недоговаривает.

Но они с Ильёй уже давно понимают друг друга без слов.

— Так привычнее. — Илья хищно улыбается и, бросив мокрое полотенце на стул, вытягивается на кровати рядом с Наполеоном.

Забирает у него планшет, выключает верхний свет, и начинает зубами развязывать пояс халата Наполеона.

— Время ещё раз обновить кэш.

— Большевик, ты не робот. Ты какое-то пошлое, не знающее меры животное.

Илья утыкается носом Наполеону в шею и смеётся — долго и открыто, по-человечески.

Наполеон только молча улыбается. Закрывает глаза, ведёт руками по спине Ильи, по бёдрам, возвращается к шее, лицу — каждый шрам, он, как его собственный. Как напоминание, что они оба всё ещё живы.


End file.
